


She

by redpenfics



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpenfics/pseuds/redpenfics
Summary: When he knows it's not a game for three, yet he can't choose....





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction but a beautiful one. Definitely I find there a lot of inspiration to write. Enjoy!

He was looking at her. She was standing in the corner, obscured by the dimmed light of the milk glass lamp on the bedside table. It was another lonely night with a bottle of wine and dry tears that wouldn’t flow anymore. She was patient. He was ignoring her for months now but she was always there, a little in the back, but her calm presence was slowly thawing his heart, frozen in time and space.

It’s not that he was alone. He was surrounded by the sea of people of all shapes and sizes, his family firmly standing by his side. It’s that he was still feeling that emptiness spreading through him like a ghost of warmness but it was, in fact, numbing him inside. The only outlet of his pain and sorrow existed in his dreams, or nightmares, always in black and white. Faceless creatures chasing him while he was wandering aimlessly through cobbled streets of Neverland, looking for his lost charm.

The last drops of wine poured into the glass, a trembling hand stained the pot-bellied cup with blood red liquid. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then exhaled before looking out over his shoulder. She was still there, bearing this cold, impassive burn of blackness. Her body, bruised with invisible cuts of being cheated on, was a constant reminder she was with him through all those years. His most faithful companion. His pride and joy. She consoled him so many times but not now. Now she was only the silent voice of the hurt and loss, a gaping abyss of what used to be his very own heart. 

No. He didn’t want to fall into her open arms. He didn’t want her sympathy. Her consent to that mistreatment sickened him. He wanted to yell. He wanted to tear her apart, pull out all her hair, scratch her skin and cover her body in more scars. He wanted her to die. Whenever he gave her the cold shoulder or the dirtiest look, she just gave him that Mona Lisa smile, made him walk away and then come back on his knees. Her persistence finally won him over.

He made a few steps towards her, a mixture of guilt and gut-wrenching self-disgust. He extended his arm and touched her shoulder, the curve of her breasts peeking out beyond her modest V-neck blouse. 

_Why?_

She smiled, her unspoken words echoed off the walls and hit him like bullets. He staggered but never let go of her. She touched his hand and held him firmly, the piercing brown of her eyes putting a spell on him again.

He drew close and put his lips on hers, a hushed gasp escaped her mouth at the touch. There was no yesterday. There was no tomorrow. There was only what they both feared to lose. And the shy spark that ignited the coldest of souls to set them on fire that burnt forever. That was their eternal flame that warmed the caves of their hearts that set the path towards the unknown.

_I love you._

And he knew he loved her as much as a man could love a woman. He loved another person, a man, as much but this somehow never made him love her less. It’s like her love permeated him, sunk deeply into him and made him crave her more.

He was torn between her and him, yet he knew that was just an illusion. He knew he didn’t have to choose and that made him dizzy, his thirst satisfied before he even begged for it.

_The price is yet to be paid._

The eerie vision broke into his mind and poked through his heart, piercing through him like a spear. 

_You can’t lose at love._

He leaned over and kissed the warm mouth, his tongue delving past her lips.

_She’s sweet and willing. His mouth is hungry and overpowering._

His head buzzled, his heart beat furiously. But she knew. She put her index finger on his mouth to mute his thoughts.

She knew. He was sure of that. He closed his eyes shut. Her little hand outlined his mouth.

“Jon?”

He opened his eyes and looked at her like it was the first time he saw her, disbelief and amazement evident in his eyes, the worship ready on his lips.

He wanted to speak but his voice wouldn’t come out. Instead, he hugged her close, her warmth coursing through his veins like the sweetest poison.

_My darling, we are not the ones to blame._

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, her auburn hair tickling his unshaven chin.

For a moment he thought it would be possible to love them both but it was melting away, leaving a big puddle of tears heavy in his chest. He felt her heartbeat through the thin veil of the skin covering their rib cages, their hearts fluttering like enslaved birds.

_I know you will. I know you will go back to him._

She squeezed him hard. He hissed, knowing that was it. It was their silent agreement, their wordless understanding. They both swallowed their tears.

_The heart wants what it wants._

The delicate hand touched his cheek again.

_I know you will._

They hugged close, their fingers tracing an undiscovered path on their back, bleeding its way into their very core.

_I’m sorry._

She smiled again, that impenetrable smile of hers.

_I know you will._

And he knew she gave in. He knew that this triangle meant three broken hearts and he knew both of them agreed to the heartache. He clenched his jaw.

_I’m sorry._

Like he couldn’t choose between day and night, he couldn’t choose between her and him. He only craved for what he felt himself, his veins burning with the unquenchable desire.

_Love me. Love me. Love me the way the sun loves the day; the moon loves the dying sunshine._


End file.
